How I Met My Yoga Instructor
by Black-Sichan
Summary: Draco Malfoy, College sophomore is on the hunt for a job! Mission paying rent. Wandering down the streets of Manhattan he happens upon the popular NY Fitness Club, and its miraculous job opening. For what you ask. A Yoga Instructor. And Draco, being


Author's Note: I have a new story idea! Excitement! You all are probably thinking' finish your other stories before you start new ones. But oh well!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Summary: Draco Malfoy, College sophomore is on the hunt for a job! Mission; paying rent. Wandering down the streets of Manhattan he happens upon the popular NY Fitness Club, and its miraculous job opening. For what you ask. A Yoga Instructor. And Draco, being the idle of perfection, is hired. Fun ensues, for College Seniors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley just happen to be the Clubs most favored Personal Trainers. Jaw droopingly enticing yoga positions, steamy locker rooms, nights on the town, and class tutoring. It's definitively gonna be an eventful year.

Chapter 1 The Move

"Can I help you?" the lady asked, looking up from her stack of papers.

"Um, yes. I'm here about the flat on the second floor. The paper said their would be a showing today."

"Oh yes! Glad that someone finally showed up! (Now you can obviously tell this is fiction. You have a 1 in a million chance of finding a livable apartment on campus without multiple offers. It just doesn't happen!) I f you'll follow me please….." She tossed the papers down on a chair a headed up the stairs.

"My name is Molly, I'm good friends with Mrs. Parkinson. She owns this building and lives here with her husband Damon, and daughter Pansy. You'll really like her. Wonderful women." Draco nodded slowly fading out of the conversation.

Molly stopped in front of a blue door and ushered him inside. He was now standing in a small hallway that lead into the rest of the flat.

"Alrighty then!" She motioned for him to continue further. The two arrived at a split between the kitchen and the living room.

"This," she flicked on the lights, "is the kitchen. The cabinets and utilities are all brand new (FICTION!), as is the flooring. Very good deal. ( You bet your fat ass it's a good deal.) There's a lot of counter space, so if you like to cook, you're in luck." She smiled and lead him into the living room.

"This apartment, I must say, has the best view of the campus. It's absolutely breathtaking." She lead Draco over to the patio and he had to agree. It was quite nice.

"Are you attending Hogwarts this year?" she asked.

"Yes, I will be a sophomore."

"That's wonderful! My son Ronald and his best friend Harry go their. They're seniors thought so you've probably never met. Pity. They just grow up so fast." He smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where were we? Oh yes, the living are is quite spacious. But wait until you see the bedrooms!" She walked off down the hall and Draco followed her.

"This is the master bedroom. It's 13 by 10 square feet, which I must say is hard to find in New York. There is a small walk-in closet in the bathroom. Whish is through that door. Then there is another room across the hall and a quest bathroom at the end. So……. What do you think?"

"It's wonderful! I'll take it! How mush is the rent?" She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"$ 1,650.00 a month. Which is a total bargain."

"I have gotta be the luckiest guy in New York. Thank you so much for showing me the place."

"It was my pleasure. If you want, I have all the papers downstairs. We can fill them out now and you can move in tomorrow!"

"Sounds great! Lead the way."

Draco spent the next half hour filling out the paperwork. When they were through he swapped numbers with Molly, and told her he would call her when he was all set up.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Draco walked the four blocks to the subway and rode the rest of the way to his parents house in silence.

"Mum! Dad! I'm back," Draco yelled, closing the door behind him.

"Did you find a place?" his mom called form the kitchen. He walked in and saw her pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Yeah, it's great. I'm moving in tomorrow. I need to call Blaize real quick." Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed his number. After a few rings their was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaize! It's Draco. I got a place. It has an extra room, so if you're still dieing to get out of the dorms, you can have it."

"Draco you're a life saver! Where is it?"

"It's right on campus. You can see the school from the porch."

"Great how mush is rent?"

"Only $1,650.00 a month."

"Jeez, did you sleep with the owner or something'?" I got a new job at this café down the street so we can do halves."

"Perfect. Call me tomorrow, that's when I'm moving in. I wanna get settled before class starts next week."

"Alright! Talk to ya later."

"Bye." Draco hung up the phone and sat at the table with his mother.

"There's enough money in your account to afford you a comfortable living for about half the year. So you need to find a job Sweetheart," his mother informed him.

"I know."

"Are you excited about getting your own place?"

"Yeah! But I'll miss ya mum."

"Oh stop it Draco. You're going to make me cry." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna go pack my stuff."

He left the kitchen and walked through the large apartment to his room. Opening the door he looked around.

A large cherry wood four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, adorned with green (Egyptian cotton lol) sheets and a heavy green down comforter. A matching wardrobe stood across form it and in the corner was a large desk. Whish held a nice black computer, complete with printer and scanner. (Only the finest) Across from that was a tall book case loaded with all his favorites plus a couple of old tomes he had collected. A stereo system sat near by on the floor with a large collection of Cds. He did have a couple of DVDs, but he had never gotten around to buying a TV.

Sighing, he pulled all his bags from the closet and began tossing every single thing he owned that would fit, into them.

A few hours later the sun had set and Draco was finally finished. He quickly called Greg and Vince and asked them if they would help him bring the heavier things to his apartment the next day. They happily agreed. Yawning, Draco stood up and stretched.

"Hey mum! Do you want something for dinner? I'm going out." She looked up form her book.

"Oh, yes dear. Could you pick me and your father up something from Chang's. You know what we like. My card's on the counter." Draco nodded, grabbed her card, and left.

He walk the two blocks down the street to Chang's and stepped inside the small, but popular Chinese restaurant.

"Draco!" The man at the counter greeted.

"Hey Chow. How've you been?"

"Good. The usual?"

"As always." Chow Shouted 'Draco's here' over his shoulder and he heard a chorus of 'hi's' coming from the kitchen. Mrs. Chang stepped form around the corner.

"Draco! It's been long time. Chow-yun miss you!" She gave him a hug.

"Sorry. I know it's been a while. College is starting up soon you know."

"Yes, yes. Draco good smart boy. Doesn't stay 'round, give parents trouble." She smacked her son with the green fly swatter she was holding. Chow stuck his tongue out at her.

"I fund myself an apartment near campus, so I'll be moving tomorrow."

"Oh no! You come here no more?"

"Of course I will come here. You guys have the best Chicken Fried rice in the city! I wont be able to come around as much, but I will definitely drop by every now and then to visit. Plus you guys have my cell number. Just call me whenever you want to get together." Mrs. Chang smiled and gave Draco another hug.

"You be good now!" she admonished. Draco kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the brown paper bag off the counter.

"Say hi, your parents for me, yes?" called as he left.

"I will. See you all soon!" Draco left the little restaurant and headed home.

"I got the food!" Draco yelled, placing the bag on the counter.

"Thanks Hun." His mother hustled in, pulling the food out and placing it on a plates.

"Draco, can you take this in to your father. He's in the study." She handed him a plate of Wor Su Gui. Taking it from her, he walked into his father's office.

"Dad, I got some Chinese food for you." His father looked up from his Computer screen and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks Draco." He grabbed the plate and sat in front of him.

"So your mother tells me that you've found an apartment on campus. You're moving in tomorrow I assume."

"Yeah, Blaize is going to share it with me, It's right on campus, so I can come back whenever."

"Good, I don't want my family splitting up." Draco smiled.

"Admit it, you'll miss me."

"Humph."

"Come on now. Daddy's gonna miss his little boy." Draco laughed.

"Oh sod off."

"Not before you admit it Mister!" Lucius raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"Fine. Yes I will miss you. Now sod off before I'm forced to hurt you."

"I'll miss you too dad," he whispered, stepping out of the office.

Heading into the kitchen, he grabbed the little white box of Chicken Fried Rice and a pair of chopsticks and hopped up on the counter.

"Draco, must you eat it out of the box like that?" his mother asked, annoyed.

"No, but I would prefer to," he answered, stuffing some in his mouth.

That night Draco slept on the couch.

The next morning Draco woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. His parents had already left for work, so that left him to answer the door.

"Coming!" he yelled, falling gracelessly of the couch. Untangling himself from the sheets he hurried to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Drake!" Vince greeted. Greg waved.

"Oh, hi. Thanks you guys for doing' this for me."

"No problem. We owe you one for helping us with our ASL finals." Vince and Greg had both opted for American Sign Language as their foreign language requirement. Draco, who volunteered at the School for the Deaf, was all to happy to help.

Draco invited them in and brought them to his room.

"All the furniture in this room, plus the lounge in the back room and the coffee table."

"Alright." Vince and Gregg headed for Draco's desk first.

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna run my bags over to the apartment. I'll be back in about forty five minutes."

"We should be done by then." Draco nodded and pulled the seven bags out into the front hall. Very, very slowly. Draco isn't exactly what you'd call strong. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed Blaize's number.

"Yup?"

"Blaize, it's Draco. Can you come get me at my parents house. I don't really feel like dragging all my shit down to the Subway. Plus I can show you the place."

"Yeah sure. I'll be their in 5 minutes."

"How?"

"Oh, I'm just down the street. I decided to stop by Starbucks for breakfast. You want something?"

"YES! Get me one of those Banana Crème things." (They are really good mmmmmm)

"Alright. See you in a minute."

"Bye." Draco hung up and began the process of polling all of the bags into the elevator. When it was at the first floor, he stepped out and dragged them out to the front of his building.

"Sitting on one of the larger bags, he waited. Gregg and Vince came down a moment later with his desk. He watched them load it into the U-haul before heading back up. Blaize pulled up in his black jeep and helped Draco load his stuff into the back. Draco considered it pointless to own a car in Manhattan. Giving Blaize directions, he grabbed his drink, and they were off.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of the building. Blaize slipped four of the bags onto his shoulders and Draco grabbed the remaining three. Stepping into the elevator they rose to the third floor. Draco stumbled out and lead Blaize to the blue door. He opened it with the key Molly had given him and ushered Blaize inside. The boys dropped all the bags in the living room and looked around.

Draco spotted a large black flat screen TV and skipped over to it, plucking off the sticky note.

' **Draco**

**A little gift from your father and I. BEHAVE!**

**Love**

**Mum'**

Draco folded up the paper and put it in his pocket.

"So what do you think?" he asked as Blaize returned from his bedroom.

"It's bloody fantastic!" Draco smirked.

"I gotta get back to mum's flat so I can tell Vince and Gregg how to get here."

"Yeah my dad's on his way over with my stuff. I called him a second ago. My stuff should be in my room when you get back."

"Great! Oh, after I get the furniture arranged I'm going to the store, so make a list of things we need." Blaize nodded.

"I'll be right back," Draco yelled over his shoulder. Blaize tossed him the keys to his jeep.

Draco ran down the stairs and out of the building, accidentally running into someone on the side walk. He fell back hard on his ass.

"Ow," he groaned, looking up at his victim. It was a tall brunette with thin silver reading glasses.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh.. Yeah. Sorry about that," he stuttered. Accepting the hand that was offered to him. He was pulled up to his feet. That's when he noticed the brunette wasn't alone. Their was also a red haired man and a short brunette woman.

"Hi I'm Harry," the brunette offered.

"Draco."

"You must me the new tenant," the red head began. "My mom couldn't stop talking about you last night." Draco blushed furiously.

"You must be Ron."

"Yeah, she talked about me?"

"Yes, you too," he mumbled nodding his head towards Harry.

"I'm Hermione!" the brunette girl said, offering Draco her hand. He shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you all. I really must be going now." Draco bowed his head slightly and hopped into the jeep. He slid the keys into the jeep and drove away.

Pulling up in front of his parents building he saw Vince and Gregg where already waiting for him. He rolled the window down.

"Did you lock up?" he asked them.

"Of course, this is New York." Draco laughed and caught the keys the Gregg tossed him.

"Follow me," he told them.

The next few days were long, but the apartment was officially deemed livable. Blaize and Draco had, had a blast at Bed Bath and Beyond, and the idea of eating whatever, whenever was still a big thrill.

But the term would be starting tomorrow and Draco had yet to find a job.


End file.
